The Ancient Weapon Fireheart
by lilly2011
Summary: "I am your sword and your shield. I will become everything you need. This contract binds us together to kill you, is to kill me. My Master I will help you in everything and anything. I will make you the King of the Pirates." I look up to him, my eyes full of determination. " I am yours my Master." LuffyxOC
1. Chapter 1

"You did it again." Aokiji said as he stare me down.

I did my best not to squirm under his stare. Instead I pretended to be interested in my golden pocket watch. I open it to see three disks appear inside them pictures of my love ones. Each time I open my pocket watch it felt as if I were looking into my own memories. The pockets watches face stood in place behind the disks.

"Can't you at least try to see it from their point of view."

I close my pocket watch and place it back on my inside pocket of my jacket.

"It's not my fault I have the appearance of a ten-year old. Dr. Vegapunk said it himself I must remain in this form to contain my power." I grumble as I took out a lollipop and rip the wrapping off it. I almost threw it at his face but thought about it and made my hand into a fist instead.

"The famous Admiral Hikari, the merciless admiral. Rumors said, she looks like an angel and the personality of a demon. The reaper of pirates." Aokiji said with a chuckled.

I have golden curls big brown eyes I think it just adds to my innocence. I have nothing else that screams I look like an angel.

"I don't get the rumors, not even once have I ever shown my true form. I'm only seeing as a harmless child." I smiled as I look out the window as the future come to my mind the flash of a straw hat appear. Is it already time. I couldn't help but trace the red ribbons holding up my pigtails. Sweet yet bitter memories flash through my mind

"Your ship is ready to sail Sora." Aokiji answered my unspoken question.

I give him a stiff nod and stood up. I left his office as the excitement bubbled up at the pit of my stomach. Before the door completely shut behind me Aokiji spoke.

"It's the future Pirate king making his way here."

I didn't answer I think the smile on my lips answer it all. I didn't fight off the urge to run to the harbor. I ran with all I got. No one got on my way because they all knew I was heading off to East blue just like I have done around this time each year.

The soldiers were already line up and saluting. I did what any admiral does to his crew I push them into the ship. Okay, I also kick some of them but they were not following orders.

"Set sail!" I laughed.

I forgot all about being called a little kid, at this moment all I care about is getting to East blue. The Time Time devil fruit I ate kept flashing the straw hat into my mind. I got on the very peek of the front of the ship. The wind blew hard, I grab hold of my cap. The smell of the ocean fill my lungs. I wanted to scream with excitement as my heart beat jump with joy. At the same time I wanted to cry.

"Admiral Hikari we will be there within a week or so ma'am." One of my man spoke with a smile.

I turn to him with a pout. "No make it a day." I whined.

"Admiral it's impossible the earliest is a week." He responded.

I turn to the ocean once more I concentrated all my focus on the three times of flow I could see with my devil fruit powers. I focus on the future flow the most. He won't be near the Grand Line at all by the time I get there. His working on getting a crew together but from my point of view it feels as if they found him.

"A, week is all you get to make it there." I said hoping it didn't sound like a plead.

I took out my pocket watch and focus on the face of the clock instead of the photos. I focus on the present time of East blue on a small village. Where a boy is sailing off but not just any ordinary boy, a boy with a dream. His reckless and careless not to mention very selfish. His smiling that same careless smile. I can already tell his in trouble when his all but plan out how to carry out sailing the sea's in a small boat.

All his thinking is becoming the Pirate king. Monkey D. Luffy, the boy I fell in love with when I was seven that happened ten years ago. Now, he believes I'm dead. The past flows into my mind like a river full of pain and anger. Nobody from the past knows I'm alive not even Ace who come to sea three years ago, has figure it out.

I did my best not to panic when I saw Luffy get stuck into a whirl pool. An hour has barely pass since he left the village and he already is in trouble. I should have seen it coming. I guess I should be grateful to Garp for teaching Luffy the endless will to live. Then, again Ace thought him a bit too, this family is full of tough lovers. I feel bad for Ace's and Luffy's wife. They will most likely get slap or punch as a sign of an I love you.

I pushed away the thoughts of marriage and Luffy they do not go together. I look up to the sky thinking, remembering, and feeling each memory of ten years ago. Back then I made a promise to the five people I care about the most. Now, I can't even keep it anymore.

I focus on one memory. I'm running in a flower field straight into the arms of my mother and my father is standing behind her with a bright smile. Yes, it's one of the days my father come back from sailing the sea's. I can remember the words my mother would whisper in my ear each time my father would go out to sea.

"Sora, a pirate will always love the sea above anything else he even his own family. But you can't really blame your father for loving the sea. Once you set sail you will see why he loves it so much."

I do, this feeling nothing can ever replace it. I get to feel as if were flying to another world full of wonders. I hope Luffy can feel it too. I wonder if he will become addictive as I am of the sea. I smile as I watch Luffy beat up the first pirate in his journey the Lady pirate Iron Mace Alvida. Honestly, his just looking for trouble or maybe trouble is looking for him.

"Admiral, everything's seem fine the weather is agreeing with us. Were alert and ready to face any enemy. I also gather all the new wanted posters before leaving." The captain of the ship spoke.

"No worries, we won't get attack tonight we might seem to get rain." I responded as I close my pocket watch.

I took the wanted posters from his hands but none of them seem to stick out. The big fish were on the opposite direction. I'm heading toward all the want-to-be Pirate king rookies. In my opinion you're only a real pirate once you sail across the Grand line. I handed him back the wanted posters.

"Admiral, I heard your sisters are doing good." He said as he organize the wanted posters.

"Yeah, their staying out trouble which is all I need from them." I stretch my arms as I made my way to my office.

"Oh, before I forget the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro has been capture and is being held captive. We have receive orders to escort him to Enies Lobby."

I think I surprise him when I turn around with a frown.

"Isn't Vice-Admiral Garp close by too. I'm sure he won't mind picking up the prisoner." I said with a hint of hope.

"He already said no, ma'am."

Garp you suck, I'll make sure you don't beat my word record of most eating donuts. I'll get started on it once I return to Marineford. I turn to the Captain and give him a nod of understood.

I couldn't help myself but imagine standing in front of Luffy. He probably start crying or get mad. We haven't seen each other since that day were everything went wrong. But, now he might understand my reasons. Right now his smiling so much is becoming hard not to smile along with him.

I want to see him, right now. I want to join his crew and sail the world with him. I want to see the world from a pirates eyes. In my eyes is great being out to sea but when there are no pirates around. I don't want to attack another ship for the symbol on his flag. I just want to nod at them, then keep sailing.

I mind as well get started on my keeping time record. I have to write down every single thing that can affect the Marines. I need to keep an eye on every single pirate that could be a threat to the World Government. Then again I'm positive no rookie would be stupid enough to do that except one.

The future is still in pieces but I can see it Luffy will turn this world upside down. He will challenge the world. Now I really want to join his screw. The more of the future I see the more excited I get, his really something. The future Pirate king.

Two famous pirates, Captain Buggy and Captain Kuro. Pirates all over the world know their name. The marines know them for their evil schemes. I know one of them really good from papa. Captain Buggy the clown and his circus of pirates. Captain Kuro is well-known for his killing claws. Two of the legendary pirate who got their asses kicked by one Monkey D. Luffy. That's my rubber boy!

Ladies and gentlemen this boy has set sail for two days, he has kicked three famous pirates asses. The more I think about it the more I worry. I stretch my arms searching for the pillow I kicked out during my sleep. I slept very little as nightmares filled my head.

One in particular keeps flashing through my head. The day, the Marines kept searching for me destroying everything all for the sake to have me in their team. I pull up my nightgown and stroke the scar on my stomach, I got on that day. All three Admirals come for only a child of six years old based off on a rumor.

I pull myself off the bed. It's already 10am if I sleep anymore the Captain will come in to wake me up. Being the Admiral, I am, I get my own room and bathroom which mean a bath is always available. I turn the knob and watch the hot water run out. I place my feet on the bathtub. I lift up my hand to see my pocket watch. My treasure, seeing it each time I'm in doubt I remember the pain and torture that brought me here.

I never chose to be an Admiral or even a Marine all I wanted was to be a careless and free pirate. I took off my nightgown and carefully go in the bathtub. I kept my pocket watch out of the waters reach. I couldn't help but keep staring at my scar. The fear I locked away kept making itself present.

Monkey D. Dragon, the revolutionary I wonder does it feel heavy too. The burden of everybody's life on your hands. Not, just their lives but their dreams too. I don't to ever want to be that person. I don't want to be a marine all I want is freedom but the chains are heavy too heavy. Because, when it all comes down to it my existence is a burden. I'm nothing more than a weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter! ^^ I hope you like it. I tried not to write the same entire scene from the anime. Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

I did my best not to let out a growl. One person had to ruin my mood. I look all around the battleship to see them cut in half. The jolly roger of the ships is Don Krieg's. By the look of the ships I can already guess who it is. Hawkeye is around here somewhere playing with the most unluckiest rookies in the world. I let out a sigh, I'm strong enough to deal with him and all but I want to eat some yummy desserts from the floating restaurant. I rather eat meat, which tastes gross to me. Then to mess with Hawkeye.

"Admiral, word has been receive, Hawkeyes is hunting down Don Krieg's crew." My Captain said in a panicky tone.

I'm not surprise even if Hawkeye is a Shichibukai the man is cold hearted. I wonder what my mama ever see in him or my papa. They both seem like idiots to me. Darn it Hawkeyes is protected by the World Government even if I felt like it, I can't fight him.

Maybe I'll get lucky and he should be done destroying the last ship of Don Krieg. As if Hawkeyes is that nice. I twirl my lollipop around. If he sees me, he will fight me. Honestly both my parents were nuts to infuriate such a man. I blame my papa the most.

I started to stretch my legs. Well, not much I can do about it. Hawkeye might or might not fight me. For now, I'll warm up my body. I stretch my arms next. I never thought I would see a Shichibukai through these waters, East blue is famous for being the weakest blue. Heck, one look at Don Krieg and you can see his only strong by the number of his men and all his weapon force up his sleeve.

"I want a small boat prepare for me. If necessary I might have to fight that bastard. I hate to see anyone get hurt. I'll try to lure him out from the floating restaurant." I said as I finish stretching.

I hope I don't have to use my adult form. It such an annoying form. But, if Hawkeyes cut the floating restaurant in half. I will show no mercy to the bastard.

I look up o the sky not a single cloud in sight. The weather here is calmer and easier to predict then the Grand Line. It's déjà vu coming here the first time I cross these waters. My papa was holding me so close to him. I could see the fear in his eyes. His daughter was close to breaking down physically and mentally.

I bit down on my lollipop making a crack on it. The past is past I don't need to remember that horrible day. I have to stay calm. I took a deep breath and slowly let it go at the same time I felt the tremors of a explosion going off. Please tell me that's nothing and a whale farted causing the tremors.

I could hear screaming as the floating restaurant Baratie come into view. From this distance I could see Don Krieg's biggest ship being cut in half as if it were bread. Hawkeye at least went easy on them. I've seen him do much more worse, all under the reason he was bored and needed to kill some time.

I thought about taking out my scythe but that will come out as an invitation plus from the look of things. It be bad for a fight to break out between me and Hawkeye. Again, I blame papa on this. Hawkeye wouldn't hold such a grudge on me if it weren't for him. But in the end of the day their both idiots.

"The boat is all set and ready ma'am." One of the soldiers said.

"Good, I'll be going. Captain you're in charge." I said before jumping off from the rail of the ship and into the small boat.

I took a seat and started to row the boat towards the Baratie hoping Hawkeye would be leaving while I made my way there. Please say his gone and I can order every dessert on the menu. It's been a while since I had something sweet to eat. Well, since this morning.

I kept rowing as I heard people let out gasps and yell in surprise. Leave already, I do not feel like fighting you. I stop next to the fish head on the Baratie. I hop on top of it just in time to see Hawkeye fighting someone. Roronoa Zoro the famous pirate hunter of East blue. The title pretty much says it, weak ocean, weak swordsman. I look to the deck of the Baratie my throat went dry. Luffy is in the Baratie. Wait I did check up on him a couple of hours ago, he was practicing shooting a cannon. Man, time flies by.

Well, Zoro is another give away that Luffy is here. His the first person Luffy recruited. I must say, Luffy did good in recruiting him. For some reason I give Luffy's back a thumbs up. I can't talk to him face to face. It will ruin the mood of being mysterious. Plus there more important reasons.

"Roronoa Zoro!" I heard Hawkeyes opponent announced the audience.

I smile, if Hawkeye is amuse by him, he might live. This made me feel as if I were six years old and in an island far away. Where a deadly battle had been going on for a week. Two swordsman fighting for the title of being the best. It was before Hawkeye was able to take the title from her. An image of Hawkeye smiling as if he were having the time of his life flash before my eyes. I miss it.

For this fight to remind me of one more ferocious from years ago. My eyes widen as Hawkeye slice open Zoro's chest. Blood gush out from the wounds before he fell into the sea. His not dead, Zoro has plenty of ambition. I bet Hawkeye saw it too, he has the same amount of ambition as her.

"Zoro!" Luffy screamed.

I turn my attention to him. He stretch his arm and rocketed himself over to Hawkeye. I went stiff, if he fights Hawkeye, then his done for. I made my hands into fists. Luffy can't hear me but Hawkeye can. I release a bit of conquerors haki against Hawkeye. Simple, once you train your butt off for ten years the results are wonderful. He felt it, as his hawk eyes stare me down.

"Hurt him and you'll get it from me." I said in a normal voice.

He might not be able to hear me but he can read my lips at least.

He smile at me. I just send him an invitation to piss me off by attacking Luffy. Either way, Hawkeye won't use it as a bait. I can see it in his eyes the look of excitement. He had found someone with enough ambition to rival hers. I return his smile, Zoro might have the same ambition but can he surpass you. I give him a small nod. I can understand how you feel the future generation I'm betting on certain people as well. Even though I'm part of it.

"It's still too early for you to die. My name is Juraquille Mihawk! Find your true self, true world, become stronger! No matter how long it takes I will await you in my strongest form! Surpass this sword! Surpass me! Roronoa Zoro!"

Hawkeye even if I can't see the far future and even though I'm not her. Mama would of approve with one of her smiles. I can tell Roronoa Zoro will surpass you. I hold my breath as Hawkeye turn to Luffy. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Kid, what's your mission?"

"Pirate King." Hearing does words made me want to cry. How long has it been since I last heard Luffy said it. I crave for the day he will say. 'I am the Pirate King.'

"That's a difficult path, even harder than surpassing me."

Hawkeye I doubt Luffy cares about the difficulty when in reality that's adding more to his fun adventures. Well, I doubt I have to stay here any longer. Hawkeye seems satisfy and I can't risk being seeing by Luffy. I gritted my teeth together, it's frustrating staying away from my second family. I turn away getting ready to jump into my rowing boat,

"Luffy, can you hear me?!" I stop myself as I turn towards the ship Zoro laid in.

"Sorry for worrying you. If I don't become the greatest swordsman in the world, you'll be in a dilemma right?" His apologizing for losing, when it was clear he was no match. "I will... I will never lose again! Until I defeat him and become the world's greatest swordsman. I'll never be defeated, anymore! Any problems with that, Pirate King?!"

I let out a giggle. He has a long way to go to fulfill that kind of promise. I have high expectations for you and your crewmates, Luffy. I couldn't expect more from your decisions on your nakama.

"Nope." Luffy answered. I turn my head to see him grinning,

I let out a sigh of relieve, for some reason seen this. Makes me realize papa isn't that much of an idiot. He was right, being a pirate is freedom and seeing the world is a bonus. I wonder if I'll get to experience that kind of freedom. More than anything and anyone I want Luffy to experience the good side of being a pirate such as being a free man.

Don Krieg decided to get cocky and aim all his guns and bazookas at Hawkeye. If it were that simple to get rid of Hawkeye it be a miracle. Before I got the chance to even blink I heard the explosions go off, at the same time Hawkeye stood next to me.

"It's a miracle to see you sailing all the way here to East Blue." He spoke with a smile.

"I didn't expect to see you here uncle." I said returning his smile.

"Man like, Don Krieg annoyed me." I can hear the satisfaction in his voice.

"Yeah, picking on weaklings it sure fun."

"It kills time at least."

I swear what were my parents thinking in making Hawkeye my godfather. They were either too drunk or thought it was good to have someone strong looking after me. But still cold hearted Hawkeye cannot be your first option as a godfather.

"You seem very interested in that Straw hat boy."

I did my best not to blush or accept that my heart is trying to jump out of my chest. Instead I threw away my finish lollipop and got a new one.

"N-not really." I stuttered. Crap I stutter! Who gets nervous about stupid stuff like this. I was starring, so I get the question. I shouldn't be so surprise or nervous. Plus Luffy is a friend. Yes a friend.

"Really, you seem serious about beating me up for even looking at him." Hawkeye said amused.

I could already feel getting shaky. I look away from him " Y-you seem interested in Zoro."

"Yes I can see his a worthy opponent. I can't hardly wait to see him at his strongest."

I smile despite my nervous state.

"Now, if I'm correct doesn't that straw-hat belong to the red head Shanks." Hawkeye kept an eye on Luffy as he begun to fight Don Krieg.

"Yup, that's the goofy kid he met in these waters." I turn my attention to the next fight.

I won't be surprise if Luffy wins. He has gotten stronger since the last time I saw him.

"Isn't he the boy, Shanks wants you to marry."

My whole face went red. "N-no he isn't."

"Shanks said if there anyone he will accept as your husband is him." Hawkeye seem bored as the fight went on.

"P-p-p-p-papa doesn't have a say on that." I stuttered even more. I can't stop blushing I must look red as a tomato. I want to dig myself in a hole.

I turn my attention to the fight doing my best not to run off and beat Don Krieg to a pole. No, that's a lie I wouldn't beat him to a pole. I would use Chronos and literally copy Death, taking Don Krieg's life. The reason I gain the title Pirate reaper is because of my scythe Chronos. People say I look like a demon once I turn up the heat in a fight. I get it, I truly scare myself sometimes when I fight.

I heard an explosion go off. Oh, looks like Don Krieg took out an explosive spear. I can see now, why Hawkeye went with breaking their ships. Don Krieg deserves to suffer. In reality of it all Luffy still can't get serious in a fight. I swear his a goofy rubber monkey . I thought Ace had at least taught him to be serious but then again its Luffy. Well, his having fun I can see it, his enjoying this fight.

I wish he will get stronger and stronger and stronger. Surpass me Luffy, beat me, I want you to see me as the bar you must pass. I am an Admiral. One of the strongest of the Marines but the Pirate King should have no problem surpassing such a bar.

"Sora, tell me do you believe this pirate crew can achieve it all, Pirate king, the world's Best Swordsman." Hawkeye asked in wonder.

"I do." Because you promised me you would. Come and save me Luffy.

* * *

**Sora has many more secrets to reveal. Warning I might do a LuffyxOC but I'm not all too sure about it. Since no one has really made any romantic or lovey dovey stories of Luffy being in love. Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

I took out the snail, phone, I brought with me. Luffy, good job on beating Don Krieg. Now I'll be making some arrests to keep Sengoku off my back. I can have more free time. I can also go check out more of East Blue. Of course, I'll have to return to the Grand line in two days. It's not good to leave the first part of the Grand line so open, but for me not watching it for a week can't be that bad.

After all, I was suppose to visit my two adorable little sisters. Speaking of which, I need to call them and make arrangements for us to spend a couple of days together. I haven't been the best big sister since I work too much, but it can't be help. Maybe I can take them to the amusement park or the zoo. Hotaru has been bugging me about seeing polar bears.

"Bring the ship around I got some prisoners." I ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," My crew responded.

I pushed the button ending my phone call. I turn my head to the side. Hawkeye left without saying goodbye as usual. It shouldn't be too surprising. I wonder how papa is doing I haven't seen him for a while. I'll visit him once I go back, someone has to make him sober up at least for a day. Now, that mama can't do it, I'll take on the job.

Okay, back to business capture the entire fleet of Don Krieg calls up someone to pick them up. I'm not sending them to Enies Lobby, myself. I hate dropping off prisoners. I can at least get someone else to do it. My rank pretty much lets me boss any of the soldiers around. I jump down from the upper deck of the restaurant at the bottom. Once Baratie had become a fight zone, I went up to the upper deck.

"Look, an Admiral is here."

"What is a Marine Admiral doing here?"

"Admiral Hikari is always a pleasure to see such a young lady as yourself here." Beside me stood the owner of the Baratie. Zeff always made me laugh for his mustache braids and long chef hat.

"Unfortunately, I'm only here to pick up Don Krieg and his crew, but next time I'm around I'll definitely pay your restaurant a visit." I said with a smile.

The ship should be here any moment now. I should start rounding up them up. I kept my cap down as I went over and pick up Don Krieg as big as he is no wonder his freaking heavy. I took out the handcuffs I kept in my jacket. I handcuff his hands, I'm disappointed he's not throwing a fit.

I barely dodge it, Gin, Don Krieg's right hand comes right at me. I was hoping it would be easy. He started to twirl his weapons faster and faster. I'm surprised he can move with poison in his system and keeping a good grip on his weapons. I dodge another attack I took the advantage of leaving his stomach wide open. I punch him hard knocking him out. Idiot following a moronic captain will only make you even more of an idiot.

"She took him out with one punch."

"That's the power of the Reaper of pirates."

I heard several of Don Krieg's men said in a maze.

These guys lasted seven days on the Grand line for good reasons. For them to be amazed by me, though it's nice to be praised. I can't already see the monsters from that wild sea, taking them all out. I'm starting to wonder if Hawkeye meeting them was good luck for them.

I handcuff Gin. I hate to admit this to the old geezer Garp but it is good I, master observation haki. I saw the kick coming before it had a moment to land. I raise my hand taking hold of his foot. Predicting other movements shouldn't be all too surprising if you live the terrors of the Grand line. I pouted in annoyance he was close to kicking my cap off.

"If you like having two legs you better back off, buddy." I said in a calm voice.

I push his leg back to him making sure to hold back. He stumbled for a bit, but regain his footing. I took a better look at him, is the kicking cook. Man, did I miss a big chunk of a fight. I guess I did get into my conversation with Hawkeye. Not to mention it was a lame fight, compare to Grand line fights. Plus, it was handled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing shorty?" He asked in a piss of tone.

"Arresting pirates." I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

Did my jacket fell off me, I peek at the corner of my eye. No, I still have it on.

"I mean, why is a kid handling adult things." He argued back.

I felt the word 'kid' hit me right in the heart, my weak spot. By this time around my battleship had come out behind the Baratie. I took off my cap along with my jacket, placing them neatly on the floor. One minute, is all I can afford. I don't need any more rumors going around. On cue my crew begins to whistle like wolves and let out flirty lines.

"Yes! Admiral is going to use that form!"

"Go Admiral kick his ass!"

"Come on! I join the Marines for a glimpse of this!"

"Admiral Hikari use it!"

I ignore them, imbeciles. I pull on my gloves adjusting them. It's stupid to use this form, but I really despise being called a kid. I took a deep breath as my body temperature began to rise. I could already feel my hair going from blonde to red. The fire inside me burn as I woke it up, from its nap. Soon, flames were surrounding me as my childish body becomes one of a seventeen year old. The downside and annoying part of my adult form. My clothes become small. My white button shirt could burst open by my chest size. Not to mention it feels as if I were wearing a mini skirt.

I keep taking steady breaths as my body kept heating up. At the sight of my adult form m crew cheer louder. I'll get them for this later, but for now. I pull my hand all the way behind me. I focus all my fire on this one attack. It won't kill him, but second degree burns won't be much damage. His, lucky I keep my limits tight and let out once in a while. For now my body is used to being in its mellow state. Makin my real power wake up takes at least thirty minutes.

The chefs of the restaurant stare at me with their mouths hang open. They haven't seen anything yet. I place all my force on this swing as I move my body forward in one step. My right hand had been completely engulfed in flames.

"Who did you say is a kid?" I asked, amused.

One second, it's all it took for Zeff to replace the kick cook with his wooden leg. I glare at the old man for blocking it. In no time he gives a counterattack with his tall hat. I hold my head in pain.

"What the heck?!" I yelled at him.

"I was wondering the same thing. This brat is still too weak, For you to gang up on a weakling makes you look like a bully." Zeff scowled.

I back off and let myself cool down.

"He started it by calling me a kid." I argue.

Zeff hit me with his hat again."As one of the Marines Admirals, you should know already not to pick a worthless fight."

I glare at him before my body shrink back to a kid size.

"No!" All the men around the Baratie, my crew among them shouted in horror.

"Shut up, all of you and get to work, this restaurant won't fix itself you know." Zeff ordered.

At once the chefs went straight to work as for my man, one of my glares made them go back to arresting the pirates. I pull my jacket back on my shoulders, I place my cap on my head.

"I have to wonder why didn't you come down to fight all these pirates yourself?" Zeff asked as he watches my crew arrest the pirates.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Plus, it was boring.

Zeff said nothing, but I could see a smile on his lips. He probably knows me all too well. Although, I could have butted in even if Hawkeye hold my attention. I doubt, I would still try to butt in. It seemed more of a personal fight, for an outsider to just come in to it, didn't seem right.

I look over to the sleeping Luffy on deck. I guess he hasn't recovered from his earlier swim. My men soon come and pick up Don Krieg along with Gin. I finally look up to the kick cook to see, he had turned to stone. When, did that happen, I was wondering if Zeff had knocked him out with one of his head butts.

"Sanji is weak to woman." One of the chefs explain, I guess my reaction is obvious.

"Oh, okay. I hope he feels better." I said a little worry.

"Ma'am, all the pirates have been capture." My captain said as he saluted me.

"Then let's set sail." I smile, Luffy I get to see you in action again. I turn to the sleeping boy. I took out one of my lollipops and place it on his hand.

"Hurry and save me, Fluffy." I whispered.

I stood up and turn to the frozen kick cook.

"His favorite food is meat. So, you better cook him the best meat you can prepare." I said with a small smile.

I step into the boat I used earlier to row over to the restaurant. First things I need to get an escort ship for the prisoners. After all Luffy hasn't finish fighting for the day. The future doesn't lie, I open my pocket watch and took a look at the clocks face. Cocoyashi village, I must apologize for not interfering sooner. Not knowing until now, hurts. Jimbei will be heartbroken, but I won't let the Fishman Islands princess hard work go to waste.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think ^^ I took my time writing this chapter . please forgive me for taking too long. Anyways I'll hurry in the next one.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I let my Captain handle Sengoku. I didn't want to tell any of my report. Admitting I didn't beat Don Krieg out of honor, as if he would believe that. I sat down on the ships rail, enjoying the nice warm breeze. I close my eyes, this is one of the moments I can relax.

"Ma'am, we have a problem," One of the soldiers come up to me.

Moment is over.

"What is it?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"One of Don Krieg's man, Gin wishes to see you." He answered.

I open my eyes, this is interesting. Not once has a pirate ever requested to see me. Either, this guys is stupid or his losing it already. I stood up.

"Alright, let's go see him." I finally said with a sigh.

The soldier took me to the door to the prison section. I hate this part of the ship. He open the door as the stairs come visible by the sunlight. I took them and went downstairs. At the bottom stood three prisons. I went to the one on the back. There, holding on to the bars, looking desperate stood Gin.

I have to admit he looks better. The doctor of my ship took care of him after he come in looking pale as a ghost. Some color had return to his cheeks. His breathing regularly now. It's hard to believe this is the same man, who was close to death's grasp a minute ago.

"What do you want?" I asked keeping good distance from the prison bars.

"Please, I'm begging you, release Don Krieg." Gin said with a pleading tone.

I couldn't believe he was still following such a selfish man who thought nothing of him back in the battle. Yet, here he is begging me to save that man. I guess in a way I understand I give up everything to keep my sisters and Luffy save. I paid the ultimate price for it. I, pity him for following a foolish captain.

"I can't do anything for either of you." I responded in a monotone.

I didn't wait for him to respond or argue with me I just turn and left. I headed straight to my room, being Admiral gets you a room to yourself. I stretch my arms fighting off thoughts of the past. I sat down on my bed as I peek over to one of my pigtails to see the red ribbon holding them up. It's been how many years now, I never try to think about it. It's too painful.

I lay down on my bed closing my eyes taking a deep and steady breath. I focus all of my attention on Cocoyashi island. I used my time, time devil fruit power to look into the history of the island. What I saw made my eyesight go red who the hell give an order to that damn rat. I look through each memory of the island understanding completely. Arlong, you hid behind Jimbeis shadow far too long. I should've of known better. I heard he was near East Blue but because he pay off that stinking rat I never heard the rest of it. I didn't even bother to keep an eye on either of the Blues. The Grand Line is the only place I keep an eye on.

My blood boil as I kept watching my eyes glowing red as I open them. I took out a lollipop and put in my mouth as I thought about taking care of Arlong myself but I can already see Luffy called dibs on that dumb shark. Nami , I don't know much about her but it seems she is a good navigator. Man, I did talk for a long time with Hawkeye. I didn't even see her but I owe her one for her mother. I might have not met her but she was a great woman as far as I can tell and a nakama of the Marines.

Arlong is going to pay for messing with East Blue. It's my home even if I wasn't born there. I took out my pocket watch and stare at the clock. Luffy I will also wait until Nami calls out to you. I will deal with that Captain rat. I am seriously getting tire of Marines taking advantage of their ranks and abusing their power. I'm going to have to talk to Sengoku about inspecting the Marines bases here. I am not leaving East Blue in the hands of dumbasses.

I stood up and went out to the deck even from here I can feel Luffy's anger. I smile, Arlong is going to get it. Now, the question is can Luffy handle him, he has gotten stronger but he is still injure from fighting Don Krieg. I gritted my teeth together as I stare at a small dark point that is Cocoyashi. I hate this, I am an Admiral, I should be able to handle anything but in the end I'm still weak. I started to pace on the deck, back and forth.

It's been a while since I have been this piss my hair kept going from blonde to red. I am going to destroy him. The more I look into the past of the island the more it boil my blood making it hard to control myself. I was more piss at the Marine Captain in charge of this section then Arlong. For a little girl to work so hard to steal from pirates even when she was close to death because of it. I made my hands into fists it took all my self control to butt out. I am not moving a single foot unless my Captain orders it.

I could see Luffy sitting under a pine tree. His not moving an inch until he gets the okay for it. Nami I promise you, Luffy will kick his ass because the one thing he hates more than anything is someone making his nakama cry. My hair turn red as I watch that stinking rat take away Nami's hard work. All that money she gather for nothing. Arlong, I had hope you had learn from Jimbei to forgive and forget. I guess it's tougher for others to do.

I literally lost control of my limits as what I saw next made me lose it. Who in their right mind fires at a girl trying to get back what is hers. I watch as that stinking rat fire at Nami's sister. I dig my nails into my palms, both that rat and Arlong are going to pay for this.

"Can't you makes this boat move faster." I growled.

My man knew better then to talk back at me they had all kept their distance from me. My captain step up to answer my order.

"Yes, ma'am we are pushing her to the limit." He said in a nervous tone.

I can't help but fight the urge fly over there and go all out. I haven't met Nami but I understand her pain because I'm living it. Instead of an island being hold over my head is my sisters. I glare at the island as I clearly heard Arlongs laughter in my head. That bastard is taking this as a joke.

He better pray Luffy gets to him before I do because I won' be able to hold the urge to kill him. I understand the reason he is doing it the Celestial Dragons are perfect example of it. But fighting fire with fire won't make it anything better. In fact it might make things worse between fishman and humans.

My mind wonder back to my mother a memory of her smiling flash through my mind. No I can't let my own anger control me. He did wrong to does people who had nothing to do with the past between fishman and humans. But I can't let that anger and hatred grow. I have to squash it down find a way to calm down that fire Arlong started in them.

I focus back on Cocoyashi, Nami is doing her best to keep the villagers at bay but it won't work. They have every right to be mad at Arlong, to even hate him but not the fishman people. I took a deep steady breath as I turn my attention to Luffy. His eyes were fix on Nami. For some reason I could tell he got it, the situation the island is in. I kept taking deep breaths trying to control my own fire. I turn to my crew, I have to let Luffy control the situation. For now I have to handle the rest of the island.

"Captain, get three groups ready." I ordered.

The Captain saluted me then turn to make preparations. I look back to the island, looking more like one instead of a dot in the distance.

"Ma'am, what are your orders?" The captain asked as all my men split up in three groups. I turn my head to them there is something I can do for this girl who suffer a lifetime already. I will do my best to heal the scars Arlong has created over the years.

I look to the team on the right. "I want this team to head to the island and help the islanders. I want the medical team to attend the injured and get a list of the damage that was cause by the fishman. Also protect them from any fishman pirates at all costs."

"Yes ma'am." They all saluted me.

I turn to the team in the middle. "I want you to look for a Marine ship anchor on the west side of the island. There you should fine some bags full of money bring it to Arlong park. I also want you to arrest any soldier on board of the ship."

"Yes ma'am" They saluted me as well as I turn my attention to the team on the left.

"You will come with me to Arlong Park to arrest all of the fishman pirates."

I turn my attention back to island in time to see Nami crying as she stab her shoulder only to be stop by Luffy. At this point I can't help but grind my teeth together as she cries into her hands, whimpers slipping through her lips. I understand her pain so well it hurt to watch her break down. Luffy took notice of it as his rage grew.

I grab my red ribbon thinking of that grin he would give me each time he saw me do my hair up in pig tails. Fluffy is the kind person everyone needs their life's. I think that's why I can't regret it paying the toll.

The ship got closer to the island enough for me to see the green tress and the harbor. I didn't see the Marine ship anywhere close. I wonder if someone tip them off about my presence in the East Blue. I doubt it, Sengoku and Aokiji were the only ones who knew about it. My heart almost broke when I saw Nami dark brown eyes turn to Luffy with a pleading look.

"Luffy, help me." She whispered through her tears.

I made my hands into fists shaking with rage. He gets to beat up Arlong after all. Luffy without a word place his precious straw-hat on her head. The gesture would mean nothing to an outsider but to me it was the kindest gesture Luffy could have done. He turn and took a couple of steps, I could feel the rage in him burning up. No one makes his nakama cry. He took a deep breath.

"OF COURSE I WILL!"

I chuckled, damn right he will, Fluffy you did get stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger and stronger over the years. Yet, you probably don't remember the thing that trigger it. The urge to protect your love ones.

I watch with a smile as he made his way to Arlong park. I had finally arrive to the island my man wasted no time lowering the anchor as they made preparations to set out. I turn to them with a smirk.

"Let's go."

* * *

** Hi~ **

**First off I want you guys to know ****I'm writing the Arlong Park from Sora's point of view as a Marine. You know how you would feel seen this is going on and not knowing about it until it has gotten really bad. I also want her to be a peace maker about the hatred towards fishman. The next chapter is going to take me a while to write because well its going to explain as to why Sora took this path of an Admiral. Which is the part I'm looking forward to your reactions. **

**Thank you DorkyFox and Guest for your reviews it made my day ^^ **

**till next time **


	5. Chapter 5

The one thing I love about Fluffy he can amaze you in many ways. I slap my hand against my forehead. I can't believe it his stuck during a battle. I turn my attention to my soldiers as they row away to their destination. Three row boats were for my team as we got closer to the tower. It made my stomach twist to a knot as I come to understanding. Arlong Park is the same replica as Sabaody Park.

"Man. I want you to take your places as plan. Do not make any movements of your own. You will wait until I have given you the signal." I explain as I turn to each soldier on each row boat.

Fluffy and his nakama have started the fight against the Arlong pirates. I can only hope things don't go worse for them. As for me, I got bad luck of anchoring on the opposite side of the island away from Arlong Park. Now we have to row all the way there. I cross my arms digging my finger tips against my elbows, getting impatient.

Do Fluffy's crew even stand a chance, they just got on a fight not too long ago. I can't ignore the fact the injuries from earlier have completely heal. The one that worries me the most is Zoro, Hawkeye didn't hold anything back on his last attack. No normal person would have survive that. Please let them be safe.

My eyes widen as the image of Luffy being stuck to the pavement and Arlong lifting him up with that piece of rock. My stomach knotted into a twist, Arlong threw him into the sea. He won't be able to hold his breath for long. His a devil fruit user, he will sink within seconds.

My body move to jump off the boat but an image of two little girls smiling flash through my mind. If I save him. If he sees me. What do I do, I can't let him die. Another image flash through my mind. Ace, Sabo and Luffy coming home with big grins. My eyes tear up as I made my decision, I won't let him die. I save him once from death cold fingers and I can do it again. I'll manage with the Grand Master. I will protect my love ones. I just have to play it off. Fluffy won't remember because I won't let him get the chance to. I took off my jacket and hat.

"Get to your positions once you reach Arlong Park." I ordered before jumping into the water.

Normally a devil fruit user wouldn't be allow to swim or do anything against the sea. But I'm not normal, I'm not even close to being call human. I move my legs as fast as I could ignoring my tears. His not dead, he just submerge into the sea. It's Fluffy, he won't die.

I look around getting desperate to see him. Arlong couldn't have thrown him far. Please be okay, hold your breath for a little longer. I was almost out of breath, I didn't' take a deep breath enough to hold. Where is he, Fluffy don't you dare fall prey to the sea. I place my hand against my lips trying to hold it in.

I turn my head to see a couple of bubbles. I look down to the source of it to see Fluffy in the same position as me. I swim up to the surface and took a deep breath. I quickly dive back in, pushing myself as Fluffy's last of his strength went out. No, you moron don't give up.

I grab hold of his arm pulling myself closer to him. I hate the sight of Fluffy's warm onyx eyes close. My heart froze for a second. I didn't think, I move, I got closer to him. These feelings, there the same, this situation has happen before. Back then Fluffy was cover in blood and there was no heart beat. He was truly dead. I had to save him from going down river but I was too late. The river had done a number on him. What I had save back then was just a corpse.

I tremble in fear as I place both of my hands on each side of his face. Please come back to me, I gently press my lips against his, giving him mouth to mouth. I pull away, putting my hand over his mouth as I whispered one word I swore I would never speak again.

"Fireheart."

Immediately I saw the burn marks glowing underneath his red vest. I look away ashamed I had done this to him. I grab hold of his head as I swim up to the surface, stretching his neck. I hold his head close to me. His lungs are fill with water he needs CPR. But I can't do it if I let go I'll be starting from the beginning. I should've brought someone from my crew with me.

I took a deep breath already losing my strength. I can only keep this up for a couple of more minutes. The sea can still take away my strength the progress is slower for me then other Devil fruit users. I turn my head over to the gates of Arlong Park. Maybe, I should call out for help but then Arlong won't hesitate to take me out in the water.

Damn it, even if I'm here I can't help Fluffy, Fireheart can only keep his heart beating but his lungs are fill with water. The same foe that is keeping Fluffy from freeing himself. I started to swim towards land. I'll get his neck stuck on something. I just have to be quick on saving him.

I dig my finger nails into the ground pulling on his neck. I can't stretch it any further, this is his limit. I look around me looking for anything to keep his head on land. Fresh new tears were tempting to fall. I can't save him like this. And it seem I didn't have too.

"Look there he is." Someone spoke breathless.

I look up to see a girl with purple hair and a red banana tied around it. Next to her stood a man wearing a police uniform. I felt bad for him seen his stitches, I should have look more into East Blue. His, Genzo and the girl is Nojiko, Nami's older sister. I try not to stare at her wound.

"Who are you?" Genzo asked right away.

I quickly look back to Fluffy. His heart still beating, I'm not sure f I should be relief. Back then, I did it unconsciously, I just wanted him to live.

"I'm a friend trying to help out." I answered.

For now, it's best not to admit I'm an admiral. I'm sure they're still be mad about, Captain rat firing at one of them. I know I'm ready to beat him to a pole.

They quickly turn to Fluffy, satisfy with my answer for now.

"He needs CPR."Genzo said looking at Fluffy with a concern look.

"Yes he won't last long." I said with a nod, holding him tighter to me.

"I'll go first. Genzo give me, your hammer. I'm going to need something to sustain me down there." Nojiko said with determination.

Genzo without a word hand her the hammer. She took it and jump into the water. I glare at the water, it would take me a while but I can break that rock. I'm not strong in water but I can somehow manage to free Fluffy. I turn my head to the walls of Arlong park , Zoro and Sanji are fighting their hardest, I can't let them down.

"I need you to hold his head."

"Sure, but what would you be doing?"

I look back at the sea with determination. I hand him Fluffy's head, I look at his close eyes with guilt. I need to hurry and free him. I took a deep breath and dive into the water. I push myself to dive faster. I could see Nojiko had place the hammer under her knees as she knelt down giving CPR. I grab on to the hammer pulling myself closer to Fluffy's rock.

I made my hands into fists as I took the first swing at it. I smile at seeing it crack. I kept going as more cracks were made across the surface of the rock around Fluffy's legs. I notice Nojiko had stop as her eyes were wide and starring at me. It's not that surprising, then again this is East Blue, the weakest of the Blues.

She pointed a finger behind me I turn my head seeing the fishman, fighting the sea cook from the restaurant. He join Fluffy after all but then again is not much of a choice. I glare at him as he smirk.

"Sora, a pleasure to see you here but then again it is a surprise. Wait, till Arlong hears about your visit." He pull away, chuckling.

He knows better than me, I'm weak down here. He got in a ready position. My eyes widen, shit, his going to attack me and if I dodge it, it will hit Nojiko. I could use the time, time door but it will use up my strength. I will pass out. This son of a bitch is doing this on purpose. I stretch out my arms ready to take on the hit before he got the chance to attack. the cook pull his ponytail. You, dumbass were both in the same plate neither of us can fight. In fact I can tell you need air.

I can try to fight him I'll do my best to blast him out of the water. I swim towards them as they begin to fight. I wince seeing the fishman wrap his ponytail around the cook's waist making bubbles come out his mouth. His going to need air soon.

"Fishman karate instant undersea bowel buster." The fishman knee him on the stomach another pair of bubbles escape his lips.

That stinking fish, his pushing the fight away from me. Please let me at least punch him once. I need to stall him enough for the cook to get a gulp of air.

The fishman started to spin around reminding me of a fast yoyo.

"Fishman karate flaming axe kick." He landed a kick on the cook. I bit my bottom lip if he keeps at it the cook won't be able to hold it

"Blackfoot jawbreaker." The fishman swim downward following the cook and kick him again on the head making him go upward.

My eyes turn into stars. did he said jawbreaker. Where is it, I want one I turn my head side to side looking for one. Until I heard the crash did I come back from cloud nine. Wait to go Sora look for a jawbreaker while the poor cook gets his ass kick around. I saw the dust go up, that had to hurt.

I saw the fishman turn to me with a smile that promise pain. I brought my hands together as if were holding a sword. I am betting on Fluffy's devils luck, his near me enough to use this attack. I hope I don't pass out.

Another crash went off as I saw the cook swim up to the surface. He needs air. Now I really don't have a choice, the poor man got in that position for me thinking about jawbreakers. Although, I will get some once this is all over. I bet I have some in my secret stash, and some chocolate won't be so bad. Not now, Sora focus.

Concentrate on the fire inside of you. It might be the size of a candle flame but its there. I close my eyes concentrating in Fluffy's soul, the same flame as mine. The flame of our contract. I am your weapon for you to use. Now wake up my master, I open my eyes as my hair turn red with flames. I should hold back a bit but a smile had already creep up into my lips.

I turn to my hands to see a sword made of fire. This feels nostalgic, it's been a while since I hold you Fireheart. I turn to the Fishman he was already making his way to the cook. I hold the sword above my head. This feeling, that's right. I feel as if I were being hug.

_"Squirt." _I heard her spoke softly.

I push the sword down just in time as the fishman got to Sanji. Oh yeah, that's his name. The fire sword grew longer as it cute between the fishman and Sanji, they both turn towards me as I hang on to consciousness. For a moment everything went still but soon the rumble began as the wall behind them broke into two.

Sanji took the chance to swim upward quickly but as for the fishman he kept starring at me in rage. I felt my flame go out as if someone had it blow out. I quickly swim up to the surface taking a deep breath. I heard a splash in time to see Sanji being pull back down. I feel like a dumbass, I just piss off the fishman even more. I quickly dive back down. I'm not even sure if I should butt in again. I feel dirty for butting into a man's fight. Papa always said ladies aren't welcome to one unless your their wife.

I look back from Sanji to Fluffy. Who do I help, I'm almost there I can punch that rock one more time and free Fluffy but I look over to Sanji's fight, my hear froze. That stinking fishman is diving him down to the sea floor. He won't last long if he lives through that. I watch as blood appear behind from Sanji's hands. At this rate he will die. I started to moves towards them but all of a sudden felt heavy as an anchor. Shit, I've already been in the sea water for half an hour. I'm getting weaker.

I turn my head to Fluffy's body. His lungs still have water if he can just wake up for one second. I can use the contract between us to recharge. I swim over to Nojiko. Whenever you join a pirate crew there is one rule you must obey no matter what. The captain comes first above anyone else.

I went back to punching the rock as if it were a punching bag. Then I saw it his fingers twitch. My time, time fruit showed me an image of Nami coming to Arlong Park. I smile, she's going to fight Arlong as well. I hit the sea floor making it tremble. This isn't time to be sleeping you, goofball. We have to fight as well. I can feel Nami's courage rubbing off on me. I place my hands on his chest and with the last bit of strength push down. Suddenly, Fluffy's hand grab hold of Nojiko's arm. About, damn time you woke up.

I felt my strength returning. I have to punch it just one last time. I put more force into this fist for a moment my punch went up in flames. I almost scream in joy as I broke the rock in two, freeing Fluffy. I move out of the way as his body snap back into place. I wasn't far behind him as I swim back to the surface. I took a deep breath once I reach the free air. Fluffy was sent up into the air, I chuckle seeing him pump his fist up into the air with a huge grin.

"I'M BACK!" He screamed in joy.

Damn right you are, now beat the crap out of Arlong before I change my mind to do it myself.

I tried not to slap my forehead as I watch him throw his swordsman up into the air. Thank God, I saw that one coming and made my medical team catch Zoro. I swim to the shore near the tower of Arlong Park. I got out of the water and lay down on the floor. I almost started crying seeing Fluffy kick Arlong's butt it may be a warm up but I feel like a proud mother. I almost want to shout 'That's my baby!'

The moment was over once Arlong stood up. I follow his lead sitting up and shaking my head. I can already tell I'm going to need a bath. I lean against the walls of Arlong Park. This might be a fun fight. I place my hands behind my head getting comfortable.

"Do you understand my anger?" Arlong spoke glaring daggers at Fluffy. "It's the anger of seeing my dear brothers crushed by worms. You will soon realize you should've died fighting."

Fluffy didn't seem to mind or be paying any attention to Arlong as he did his stretches. I am interested though unlike the fight with Don Krieg this one is different. Fluffy is dealing with someone from the Grand Line. Arlong has seen and sail half of the Grand Line. Yet, again his trying to take on East Blue. I'm not sure if I should think of him as a weakling for it or a smart ass.

"If he loses you will all die." Sanji stated as he tried to light up his cigarette.

"Yeah, we will." Genzo agreed.

"If that happens, it's the end for East Blue, too." Nojiko said.

I snap my fingers lighting up Sanji's cigarette.

"As if he would lose." I said with a smile.

I wonder if were allow to bet on this fight. One person come to my mind, who would bet against Fluffy in a heartbeat. No much better he will come here ready with his fist of love. I rub my head just thinking about it.

"What's the terrifying difference between you and me?" Arlong asked with a shark smile. Man, does he brush his teeth I swear I can see some of his leftovers in there.

"Nose." Fluffy answered as he crack his hands.

Strike one.

"Jaw?" He guessed next.

Strike two.

"Webs?" He guessed pointing at his hand.

Strike three, you're out.

"Species!" Arlong snapped as he tried to bite Fluffy's head off. Fluffy dodge it by moving to the side. Arlong kept trying to bite him as Fluffy kept dodging it. In a way this reminds me of an extreme tag game. You get bitten, you lose, literally.

Arlong finally pin down Fluffy by his neck against a pillar. Fluffy quickly dodge it by bending his head to the side making Arlong bite down on the pillar.

"Such a fool, he hurt himself by biting on a rock!" I look over to the guy who spoke. Wow, I never seen a person with a long nose. He looks familiar, really familiar, where have I seen him. I stare down at the guy ignoring completely Arlong biting down on a stone pillar. Dang it, I can't remember. Now this is going to bug me for the rest of the day.

I turn my attention back to the fight in time to hear the people scream in shocked. It can't be that surprising to see a dumbass break a his own towers pillar. Way to go, dumbass keep breaking your park.

I block out Arlong's pride as he spoke of the mighty powers of a fishman. I swear proud dumbasses are the worst. I look over to Fluffy, he let his hair grow out. I like it. When he stood up from the ground. I saw something flash through his eyes. His probably annoyed as well. Arlong tends to talk about Fishman for long periods of times.

"Yes show me," Fluffy countered back "No way, I'll lose against a fish. I am the man who will become the King of the Pirates!"

He said it!

* * *

**Now you know Soras weak to sweets well candy. I am so thankful to all the reviews I got. Thank you! ^_^ **

**BubblesDoujinshi- Your wish has come true I will be updating every Tuesday! **

**DorkyFox-Thank you!**

**mangageek24- It's only going to keep getting exciting! . **

**Pink-Haired-Devil- I wish I could answer all of your questions but for now I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**I am thinking about making a bonus chapter about Shanks meeting Soras mother, because it keeps bugging me to write down but I don't want to confuse you. There is going to be a lot more questions. I might do it later on. Until next time! *poof* **


End file.
